


Flashback and self-blame

by ShortFandomPerson



Series: tmnt two-shot [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Blood and Injury, Choking, Flashbacks, Gen, Guilt, Injury, Nightmares, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortFandomPerson/pseuds/ShortFandomPerson
Summary: Donnie has a nightmare after what happened. The reason why is told through a flashback.(old work with slight changes to grammar and such)
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Series: tmnt two-shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Flashback and self-blame

**Author's Note:**

> it is sequel time :DDDD   
> enjoy >:)

Donnie was startled out from his sleep and his reddish-brown eyes wildly searched around the room for something in particular, and his eyes finally stilled as he found his baby brother Mikey lying on the medical bed, all bandaged up, all safe and stable. The genius breathed a sigh of relief before his eyes closed and fresh tears began to fall from his eyes and quiet muffled sobs escaped his mouth, getting louder without his permission. 

He just had a nightmare about what happened to Mikey, the horrible events which had led to his current state. 

The tall turtle had winced when he felt a hand suddenly on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and found his older brother looking at him with concern in his eyes, the place where his eyebrows should be were scrunched up in a frown.

"Another nightmare?" he asked in a slightly hushed tone. Donnie just sniffed and nodded. "Yes," he said but his voice cracked in the middle of the word. Leo smiled sadly as he reached down to Donnie, who was sitting down, to offer physical comfort.

"Donnie you okay?". Both of them looked up as Raph's voice was heard throughout the big lab space, breaking the quiet inside the room. Raph stood from hid place beside Mikey's bedside and slowly walking towards his brothers, and he smacked Donnie lightly on the back of his head when he reached them. "Raph!" Leo scolded as Donnie let out a small whine and rubbed the back of his head. "Be nice." Raph just grunted and looked at Donnie and making sure that they had full eye contact before talking.

"It's not your fault Don. If you had been hit we wouldn't have been able to help you. You are the only one here with who can fix something more complicated than a papercut." Raph explained as he put his hands on Donnie's shoulders. "He's right for once Donnie, if you had been hit then you would have died because we don't have the abilities to help you and we can't take you to a hospital." Leo assured as he turned his head to look at Donnie but then frowned at what he saw.

Donnie had his head down on the flat surface of his workbench and his arms over his head as if he was trying to hide it, he was shaking. "Donnie?" Leo asked as he moved to lift Donnie's arms of his head. Raph was a little worried about Donnie, his normally talkative and rambling younger brother was so quiet, he actually had a worried look on his face.

Suddenly Donnie shot up from where he lied mere seconds ago. "It would have been better if I died!" he screamed throwing his hands up, he had tear tracks on his cheeks and fresh tears were flowing over the old ones. Both older brothers flinched at his outburst, their composed and curious brother had finally cracked.

"He is more important!" Donnie continued shouting, voice wavering as he started to sob. "He makes us all happy all the time, he is the heart in this family! He is the favorite!" He clasped his hands over his mouth as the last sentence came out, his red eyes wide open. Both brothers just stood there with their mouths opened in shock, they had no idea that Donnie felt that way, they had no idea how deep his guilt ran.

Leo and Raph sprung into action as their younger brother fell to the floor sobbing hysterically, barely inhaling enough air to continue, both of them covering Donnie with their arms in a big hug. Donnie continued to sob as he the memories of the attack flooded his mind once again.

\-----------------------------

The night was cold and dark as the four ninja brothers ran on the rooftops of New York City. The night sky was dark with a million of stars lighting it up, giving the brothers enough light to see but not enough to be noticed. Mikey was running faster than the others joking and laughing as he leapt around. The others were smiling and laughing with Mikey, with the exception of an angry Raph who was chasing Mikey, trying and failing to catch him.

Mikey suddenly burped in Raph's face and he began to laugh harder than ever and Raph became even more pissed, so much more that the other thought that he would explode, and began to chase Mikey until he lost his balance. Raph fell to the ground and he took Mikey with him and Mikey squealed as he tried to escape Raph's death grip, still laughing but in slight terror.

"Come on guys you need to catch up before Leo comes back and begins to lecture you. Again." Donnie yelled as he stopped with a smile on his face which showed his gap tooth, he had come back for them as Raph had fallen while Leo had continued to run, patrolling the streets. "No I won't he burped in my face! It's disgusting!" Raph shouted back at Donnie which caused Mikey to burst out laughing again. Donnie just rolled his eyes as he tried to help Mikey get free, lightly tugging on his limbs while Raph continued to hold on.

"Hey guys com-" Leo's voice was heard but it was cut off and a grunt was heard. All of their heads snapped in the direction which Leo's voice was cut off and Raph lessened his grip on the youngest brother when he saw what had happened.

Leo had been thrown away by none other than Spike or rather Slash like he wanted to be called, and was slowly moving to stand. Once Raph saw who it was he leapt to his feet and ran at Slash with a battle cry and his weapons drawn. Mikey and Donnie readied themselves with their own weapons and ran to attack Slash from the sides.

Raph got a few good hits at Slash where Slash failed to protect himself but was ultimately thrown away before he could do any major damage. Donnie was the first one of the younger brothers who reached Slash but none of his attacks hit as Slash was prepared for it. He continued to swing his weapon but Slash managed to grab him and held him up in the air with his hand covering the whole of his thin throat. Then he started to squeeze and Donnie began to panic, kicking and hitting the arm that held him up. 

Mikey froze when he saw his immediate older brother's face turning purple-ish as he was being choked by Raph's former pet and his hits began to grow weaker, Slash just looked him with a crooked smirk as he threw Donnie against the roof so hard that Mikey could swear that he nearly heard his shell crack open from the force. He watched his brothers eyes roll back into his head and close as he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Mikey cried out his brother's name but the horror he felt quickly morphed into rage as he charged against Slash with all his might. But he was soon was stopped as Slash's mace hit him in his abdomen. The pain came fast and he was thrown against the rooftop and he was right under Slash who looked down at him and hit him, again and again, his screams echoed out in the open for anyone who was awake could hear. His voice crackling with the pain that went through his body. 

When Donnie awoke again his head was pounding and his eyesight was fuzzy but he could clearly see Mikey's normally green body covered in blood, he couldn't hear anything because of the blood rushing through his head but he screamed. And his scream caught the attention of his older brothers who had just come into consciousness again.

Donnie scrambled up from his position and ran to reach the bloodied body of his younger brother as he looked for a pulse, pressing his fingers against Mikey's neck. Raph and Leo came soon after and helped Donnie to pick their baby brother up with as much care as they could, and together they carried their bloody brother into their home in the sewers. Donnie worked many hours to patch Mikey up and wash away all of the blood, whilst Leo and Raph went out to look after Slash.

\-----------------------------

Donnie wiped the tears off his face as he looked up at his older brothers and gave them a sad smile.

Suddenly there was a spike in the heartbeat monitor and Donnie sprang into action to their wounded younger brother. Leo and Raph heard a gasp as they moved to where their younger brothers were located.

"Hey bros what's up?" Mikey slurred as he saw his older brothers, "Mikey!" they all cried out as fresh tears ran down their faces. "What's wrong I'm here and I'm alive." Mikey said as he looked up at his brothers and smiled shakily.

They all smiled, Mikey was going to be okay. Their family was going to be whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. for reference this was written back in 2017


End file.
